The invention relates to a projectile fuse having a carrier for an igniter, and a safety element which releases the carrier under the effect of centrifugal force.
A projectile fuse of this type is described, for example, in DE-AS No. 23 30 013. The safety element comprises a spiral strip which in the safety position holds a firing pin by means of a spring clip. The firing pin blocks a carrier for the igniter means. The spiral strip expands under the effect of centrifugal force and the firing pin releases the carrier, which then rotates into its firing position.
It is an object of the invention to provide a projectile fuse of the afore-mentioned type, wherein the safety element is more insensitive to impacts and assures pre-barrel safety.